Oh Captain my Captain at least i have a hot boyfriend
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Destiel AU. Oneshot. Castiel Novack goes to the only catholic school in Lawrence and literally cannot stand being there, at all. His friends are all at Lawrence High, as is his boyfriend, but at least Dean picks him up everyday.


**This is a oneshot that I've been wanting to write for a while, I am still working on two of my chapter story updates simultaneously, but Friday is my eighteenth birthday so this is a present to myself. Hope you like it. **

Cas lifted his head from his desk to squint at the clock from his secluded spot in the back left corner of the classroom. Sighing heavily he let his head drop back down to his arms and placed his head phones in, blasting the Ramones so he could drown out the annoying British drawl of Mr. Crowley.

Castiel Novack hated school. Well, he didn't hate school in a general sense, he loved to learn and he was crazy smart. He just hated _his _school.

Cas went to the only private and very catholic school in all of Lawrence, Kansas. St. Bernaventure's—to put it bluntly—felt like hell and taught about heaven.

Castiel only went to this godforsaken, oppressive, snooty school because his stepfather Chuck Shirley, and legal guardian of seven years taught English there. Chuck wanted the best education for his stepsons so they all went there, Lucifer, and then Gabriel, and still Gabriel because he stayed back a year, and then Castiel.

He had twenty minutes left of his Latin class and then he was free, out of this tiny little school and away from every single pretentious little shit that walked through its halls. Latin ended five minutes before Chuck's last English class so Cas usually made his way to his classroom to sit in the back or tell him he was going home with Gabriel but today was different; Dean finally fixed his car.

Dean Winchester was Castiel's amazing best friend and neighbor of ten years and his gorgeous and impossibly corny and adorable boyfriend of almost two. They'd had feelings for one another for, as anyone else would say, forever, and had only just realized them their sophomore year of high school. They didn't actually act on those feelings until their junior year because they were dumb and afraid and finally Dean got tired of seeing people fawn over Cas, jealousy one out and they had been together ever since.

No one ever saw them growing apart in the near or distant future.

The day they got together was a week after Dean's baby; his vintage, pristine, black 1967 Chevy Impala was totaled by a semi. It would take a long time for him to fix.

_Dean, his little brother Sam, and his best friends Jo and Ash laughed loudly as they walked up to the front of St. Bernaventure's catholic school to pick his all-time best friend, and secret love of his life, Castiel. _

_Cas was sitting on a cement wall that was just next to the stairs. He had his headphones in and his feet were dangling off the edge, Dean thought he looked absolutely adorable. _

_Just as Dean and the others were getting to Cas a shapely brunette, whom Cas knew as Meg Masters slipped in front of them to look right at Cas. _

_ "Hiya Clarence." _

_Dean didn't like the sneer that he heard dripping off of her words. _

_ "Hello Meg." Cas said simply, pushing one side of the headphones off of his ear so he could hear her. Dean loved when he wore those head phones, the kind that went over your head, because it made Cas' hair stick up even more and it was ridiculously cute. _

_Meg scooted even closer to Cas, her hip was touching his knee. Cas looked down for a moment but then shrugged it off. Who cares, he was like _super_ gay. _

_ "You busy Clarence? Because I was thinking we, you and myself, could drive over to the chestnut grove." She purred her words and Dean clenched his fists. Chestnut grove was the actual name for what most teens referred to as Tonsil Hockey Meadow. Dean was definitely not okay with that. _

_Cas' eyes widened and he gulped, then breathes a sigh of relief when he heard Dean shout, "Hey, ladywhore keep yours paws off uh Cas would yah?" _

_Cas hid his smirk and Meg turned around to glare at Dean. _

_ "Who the fuck are you?" she asked. _

_ "Well, I am Cas' best friend, and these are his other friends, who are _you_?" Dean shot back. _

_ "I am the girl who's tryna squeeze a date out of this hottie, so wait or be on your way." She said, sarcastically curtseying, and turning back to Cas. _

_ "Umm well, excuse me—" Cas was trying to speak up but Dean interrupted him. _

_ "No, you can't." Dean said walking closer to her and glaring down at her from his obvious height advantage. _

_ "Listen, muscle head, I can do whatever I plea—" Cas cut them both off. Sam and the others were waiting by the sidewalk because who wanted to be over there, right? _

_ "LISTEN TO ME," Cas almost screamed, the two teens looked at him in surprise, "First of all, Meg, I'm not interested, at all in you, or anyone of your gender." Meg raised her eyebrows but apologized and walked away. Dean didn't really hear anything after "I'm not interested" and smiled sheepishly at Cas, rubbing the back of his neck. _

_ "Dean, it's great that you care so much, I already know you do, but I can handle things like this myself. I am the only one who gets to decided who I date and where I go with them." _

_ "I'm real sorry Cas, I am it's just..." _

_ "Just what?" _

_Dean sighed loudly and sat down next to Cas and buried his face in his hands. _

_ "I don't like that rule Cas." _

_ "Wait Dean, what?" Cas asked, clearly confused. _

_ "I don't like that rule Cas, okay?! I don't like it because I don't want you to choose some other nimrod, I want you to choose me Cas. Me." _

After what Dean said Cas proceeded to kiss him and then they kissed for a really long time while Sam and Jo and Ash all yelled at them profusely.

Cas didn't really have any friends inside his own school, accept for Meg but it was more of an exchanging of sarcastic banter that could or could not be counted as a conversation. All of his friends, that he loved dearly, he had met through Dean or they were living in the neighborhood.

The kids inside his school were all children who came from obscenely rich families and were so secluded in those stupid gated communities that they literally had no idea what public school, or real actual society was like.

Some of them were nice to him, whether it was because he was good looking or because they were genuinely nice he wasn't entirely sure. Others treated him like shit because he was the son of an English teacher who lived in a small cottage home in the heart of Lawrence instead Of a house the size of Texas.

Chuck's English class was reading silently when he peaked inside so he just headed to his dad's desk where Chuck was sitting and cleared his throat. Chuck had been dozing off a teensy bit, but unlike public school students who would be throwing paper balls at him and trying to shoot them in his open mouth they all sat there like robots.

They did all look right at Cas when he cleared his throat though.

"Yeah Castiel?" Chuck asked sort of quietly.

"When school ends I won't be going home with you or Gabriel, Dean finally fixed his car." Cas said beaming at his stepdad.

"Yeah? That's great buddy, just don't be home too late. Go sit until the bell rings." Chuck said grinning back and Cas sat down on the desk that was right next to Chuck's desk for troubled students.

The students were all looking at them curiously now because no one at their school went by the name Dean.

As soon as the bell rang Cas sprang from his seat but Chuck caught him by the sleeve.

"What Dad-uhh?" he said impatiently, jumping up and down and yanking at the tie around his neck with his free hand.

"I just wanted you to tell Dean I say hi." Chuck almost shouted over the students rushing from his classroom.

"Oh, okay." Cas said grinning and sprinted from the room.

He made a quick stop at his locker and couldn't help overhearing the conversations that were buzzing around him; "Did you see that badass car our front?" "People our age actually listen to Led Zeppelin?" "That kid out front, leaning on the black car is sooooo gorgeous." "It's like he's from one of those stereotypical high school movies." "I just want him to notice me." "Think he would take us for a ride in his car?"

Cas grinned to himself because Dean was his.

Before Cas made it all the way out of the building Bella stopped him. Bella was one of the wealthiest students at St. Beernaventure's and it put her on the top of the idiotic social scale that this moronic cesspool of snobby children created.

"What's got you all happy Cassie?" she asked, making Gabriel's nickname for him sound like an insult. He rolled his eyes. She didn't even bother him and that's why she tried so hard to get under his skin.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked tiredly.

"Why are you all…smiley?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I don't like you, and I don't like seeing you smiley."

"I'm going to see my boyfriend out front okay? Now go set someone else's pantyhose on fire."

Bella huffed taken aback by the offensive and clever remark.

"Boyfriend?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, the gorgeous one leaning against the black impala right outside?" Cas said smirking.

"Yeah _okay_, you're so full of shit, Novack."

"Whatever you say Bella, don't bother bowing to my feet after you see us make out." Cas said flipping her off with both hands and then walking out the door, not bothering to see if she was behind him.

Cas walked out of the building and down the steps to see Dean leaning against his car with his arms crossed, biceps bulging, and sunglasses perched on his fluffy light brown hair. He was wearing tight faded and ripped jeans and an even tighter Black Sabbath t-shirt.

Dean beamed when he saw Cas. He loved seeing Cas in his uniform, it was unbearably adorable and sexy as hell. He was wearing well fitted khaki pants, a sort of untucked white button down, his tie was completely screwed up and he wore ridiculously scuffed up converse unlike everyone else's dress shoes.

"Dean! She's beautiful." Cas said with a grin as he walked into Dean's arms.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and Dean wrapped them around Cas' waist after removing the boys backpack.

"She's fucking awesome, that's what she is." Dean said smiling down at him, "But, she's not nearly as gorgeous as you."

Cas blushed terribly and rolled his eyes, "That—Dean Winchester—was so damn corny…"

"But you love when I'm corny." Dean said with a wink.

"You're right, unfortunately."

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas' neck. "Sammy is at Ash and Jo's house today." He mumbled into Cas' skin. Cas hummed, a happy sound grumbling out of his throat. "And Bobby is working late, sooooo, we've got the house to ourselves."

Cas pulled Dean's chin up so that he was looking at him again, "_After _homework."

"Come on Caaaaaaaaas," Dean whined, pouting like a toddler, Cas loved his pout, "I don't have any homework accept for a paper due next week."

Cas just smiled up at him for a minute.

"What?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're just _really_ cute when you pout."

"Yeah well, you're really cute all the time."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up," Dean said chuckling and bent down to give his boyfriend a kiss.

They kissed deeply and passionately and neither of them could really give a flying fuck about what others thought or if they saw. It actually thrilled Dean a whole lot to be able to do this outside of a Catholic school.

"Let's go, I don't wanna be here any longer everyone is so clueless, I feel like I'm in _The Giver._" Cas said cringing making Dean laugh and they got into the car. Cas turned around to pick up his backpack and saw Bella staring at him in shock, among other students. Cas waved at Bella with his fingers and winked before getting into the impala.

-x-

Dean, Cas, Sam, Jo and Ash all walked into the Roadhouse on Saturday laughing and giggling about some dumb college story that Ash was telling them about when Cas noticed some of the students from his school in a corner of the Bar and Grill.

"Oh fuck" He said slumping down at the bar with the others, they were literally the only people underage allowed to sit at the bar because Ellen Harvelle was Jo's mom and acted as a surrogate mother for everyone else.

"What's the matter?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Those douchebags sitting in the corner over there go to my school." He groaned.

"Gross," Ash said and Jo laughed loudly and then looked at them on purpose as she made her way behind the bar to grab and apron.

"Want me to spit in their food?" Jo asked.

"Sure why not." Cas said with a wicked grin, already feeling a little better.

Ellen walked out of the back and made her way towards them. Anyone who ever frequented the Roadhouse knew that she was the owner and that you literally did not mess with her or her daughter because they could both kick your ass.

"Hey guys" she said smiling, "You all want your usuals?" they nodded smiling at her, "Jo go tell Benny." Benny was the cook. He was awesome.

"Thanks Ellen," Cas said politely and Ellen smiled at him, leaning over the bar to speak to him.

"Where in the sam hell did Dean luck out with you? You've got the nicest manners I have ever seen."

They always went through this, always talking about how Cas was the best behaved of the bunch. Ellen loved them all as if they were her own.

The kids from Cas' school were now all staring at Ellen and Cas and his friends because they were curious. They rarely fraternized with people that weren't as rich as them and it confused the hell out of all of them.

"I dunno Ellen but I wouldn't trade him for the world." Cas said smiling at Dean and leaning into him.

"Who would want to?" Dean asked waggling his eyebrows and giving Cas a huge kiss on the cheek.

Ellen chuckled and went to help Jo bring out their food.

Jo then made her way over to Cas' catholic school peers to take their orders.

"Hiya folks my name's Jo I'll be your waitress this afternoon, are we ready to order?"

"You know Castiel?" one boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cas? Yeah, I've known him all my life." Jo answered, "Now what do y'all want?"

She took their orders one by one, there were at least eight of them and when she was done with three a girl asked, "And that's his boyfriend? The short haired handsome one?"

Jo cleared her throat, "Yeah that's Dean. And in case you nosey's were wondering the taller long haired one is his little brother Sam, and the one with the mullet is my older brother Ash, we've all known each other forever."

She finished taking their orders but someone else asked, "And you're the owner's daughter?" he smirked and made flirty eyes at her.

"Sure am, and if she sees you doing whatever ugly ass shit you just did again she'll shoot your balls off. I am not over exaggerating. Oh and Richie Rich? Sam Winchester is my boyfriend and you're the size of his leg so I'd try to hide your boner if I were you."

They all looked at her like she was form Harry Potter or something. A few of them who actually had a sense of humor laughed and the boy blushed and angrily chugged his soda.

Jo heard them whispering about how they had heard of the Winchester's and were trading stories about the Winchester's parent's tragic death. They really were secluded from society.

She made her way back to the others, throwing an arm around Sam's waist.

"Gee Cas, you sure gotta a bunch of loonies for classmates over there."

"I told you, I told all of you. God they're all just so dumb." He complained.

"They bombarded me with questions because I know you. They're not shy, that's for sure." Jo told them.

"Awh, I'm sorry Jo." Cas said apologetically.

"It's no sweat Cas."

"You guys going to me and Sammy's baseball game later?" Dean asked.

Dean and Sam Winchester were the star baseball players at Lawrence High. Dean made varsity his freshman year and so did Sam the year after.

"Duh, I'm going with you." Cas said rolling his eyes.

"Is that even a question?" Ash asked.

After they finished their food and waited for Jo to finish her shift they all left with Cas' classmates watching after them.

-x-

Monday came around way too fast and Cas sighed heavily getting into the car with Gabriel, he sighed heavily getting out of the car with Gabriel, and going to class with Gabriel.

"What crawled your ass and died this morning?" his brother asked as they walked into their AP Calculus class.

"Oh just the face that I'm _here _and not with my actual friends?"

"Cassie they're not that bad…"

"Gabriel, they were at the Roadhouse on Saturday and they literally watched my friends and I the entire time, not to mention bombarding Jo with questions."

"I never really liked her."

"You're just saying that because you've got a huge crush on Sam."

"So what?"

"He's straight Gabriel, plus Dean would beat you to a pulp."

"You're right, Deano is rather protective of Samsquatch."

A student turned to them while they were having a conversations and said, "Are you talking about the Winchesters?"

"What's it to you?" Both Novacks asked at the same time.

"People keep saying that you're dating one Castiel, is that true?" she asked clearly enthralled.

"Yeah…"

"Isn't it true that their father set the house on fire with their mother inside and brought his kids out to make it look like an accident?" she asked.

"No I heard the fire was an accident, but then the father became a drunk and beat his kids."

"I heard he set the house on fire to hide the fact that he accidentally shot her to death during a war flashback…"

"OKAY," Cas said loudly, "Everyone needs to shut up." He said, he was fuming, "None of that shit happened, okay? Wow, like seriously you guys are totally cut off from actual society in your huge ass houses and money that keep you behind those stupid gates."

They were all silent so he continued.

"I have known the Winchester's all my life, we've been neighbors since I moved here when I was eight. Mary Winchester did die in a fire, but it wasn't their house, it was her bakery, and it was an accident. John Winchester became a firefighter after that and died two years later, also in a fire. Bobby Singer a close family friend and Ellen Harvelle now watch out for the boys along with my Dad, _your _English teacher. Now I would appreciate it if you kept your stupid, selfish, and hurtful gossip about my family _away_ from me."

Cas turned around to finish his classwork, and Gabriel laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

The rest of the day was pretty weird for Cas. Some people apologized for what happened in AP Calculus, others would come and ask him questions about public schools. Apparently they found his Instagram where he had posted photos from Dean and Sam's baseball game on Saturday.

Some people made fun of him or told him it was wrong to be Gay, he was in a catholic school after all. That didn't really bother him that much, because he knew he was in love with Dean and Dean was in love with him and that's all that mattered.

At the end of the day Dean was waiting outside with Jo and Sam and the impala and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guys will not believe the day I had." He huffed.

"Couldn't have been as awesome as mine. Mad girls be jealous of my mysterious choir boy boyfriend." Dean said winking and Cas shook his head and Sam face palmed.

"It was actually kind of horrible."

"Awh, I'm sorry babe," Dean said circling his arms around Cas, "What happened?"

"Well since a bunch of people saw us at the Roadhouse and figured out the two of you are the 'infamous' Winchester boys of Lawrence, Kansas people were throwing question after question at me. I blew up in my AP Calculus class because people were spouting these awful and terrible rumors about how your parents died which upset me a lot and _then_ I was called an abomination more than once."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked getting angry, "Who the fuck would call you an abomination?"

"Seriously that's what you're upset about? Not the awful rumors about your father murdering your mom?"

"Cas I've been dealing with those all my life," Dean said smiling at his boyfriend, "But if I ever see someone call you an abomination I will literally beat the shit out of them."

"Oh are you?" said a boy walking by. He and some of the other boys he was standing with were the ones who had came at him, discriminating against gays.

Dean whirled around to face him, Dean was literally three inches taller than this guy and probably eight times as muscular, "Yeah you little asshat. Come over here so I rip your tongue out of your head and choke you with it." Dean hissed.

"Dean, will you stop? You seriously think they bother me? They're just saying that shit cause I'm good looking and could get a girl before them and I'm _gay_."

Dean, Sam and Jo all just started laughing and the boy who had stiffened in fear was now running away.

Then Bella walked up.

"Hello Castiel."

"Bella, seriously, fuck off, I'm not really in the mood." Cas said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I just came to say hello to you and your boyfriend." She said smiling and thrusting her chest out at Dean.

"Hey bitch," Jo said jutting her chin out at Bella, "I really wouldn't go there."

Bella ignored Jo's comment and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Why are you even with Castiel? I mean, I could take you on a cruise or we could go—" Dean cut her off.

"Hold up Blondie, you don't seriously think I would leave Cas for you, do you?" Dean said laughing and scoffing at her, "Listen hussy, first of all I am _in love_ with Cas, being bisexual ain't gonna change that, that's for sure."

Bella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"In love, _love_, do you even know what that means?" Dean asked but continued before she could answer, "Not to mention he's wicked gorgeous and wears a sexy catholic school uniform."

Dean pulled Cas even closer and they kissed even deeper than they had on the Friday before. Bella was still standing there in shock.

"Hey, um, why are you still here?" Sam asked and she huffed loudly before walking over to her Barbie friends.

**Okay so this is it! Did you like it? I thought of this when I was watching Dead Poet's Society the other day and I needed to write it down. I hope you liked it, I might consider making this a chapter story or pulling off of this to do other one shots, but for now I'm gonna keep it like this. Review pleasseeeeeee? One love. Liz. **


End file.
